Monstrous Temptations
by Forbidden-savior
Summary: Emma Swan is a famously known monster hunter. She is given the task of safely seeing the feared Vampire Queen: Regina Mills back to her castle. Emma refrains from killing her on the spot due to a troubled past but discovers that Regina is a bit different than others of her kind. AU
1. Start

**So after mopping up my tears from the Winter Finale, I decided to throw myself into AU's so I won't have to think about the tragically beautiful canon moments for a bit**. **Thus sending me diving into the supernatural **

* * *

3 years, 2 partners, 100 weapons.

Yet Emma can't see herself ever tiring of it. Sure it's life-threateningly dangerous and she would get thrown into the crazy house if she ever told anyone what she did for a living. But she knew this was the job she was born to do.

She glances over at her current partner, Neal. He was a good guy, kind of clumsy to be honest. But he always had her back and that was the kind person you needed in this business.

She looks back down to the loaded gun laid out in front of her. Smiling, she strokes it softly; it was the first gun she had ever held. She was fifteen and out in the woods with her foster dad and brother, ready for her first deer hunt.

Her eyes flash as she realizes it wasn't the deer that was being hunted.

She remembers the day well. They had been laughing over peanut butter sandwiches when her foster dad had heard a rustling in a nearby bush.

_"Stay close, you don't want to rush it." He orders, creeping towards the bush with Emma and her foster brother behind. "Deer are very nervous animals. If frightened they'll run off, which in turn, will scare the rest and end our hunt. We don't want that do we, Goldie?" he scruffs the top of Emma's head, making her giggle._

_The rustling grows louder, almost in anticipation. Emma slows her walk, allowing her brother to step in front of her. "What's the matter, Goldie? Scared?" he taunts, grinning. _

_She glowers. "No. I just think we should slow down when we creep up on it." _

_Her father nods. "That's true. But if we take to long it'll run away." He gives her a reassuring smile as the bushes shakes violently, growls emitting from it. _

_"I don't think it's gonna run." Emma whispers, her voice trembling. _

"_Stay behind me." Her father orders, putting an arm out to stop them. Slowly, he inches towards the bush. _

_"Daddy be careful!" Emma mumbles, clinging to her older brother. _

_He glances back to tell her everything will be fine but in that one millisecond he put his guard down the creature jumped out of the bush and straight for his throat. He gasps as he struggles with it, but the creature was to strong. It pinned him to the ground and with a sharp turn, snapped his neck._

_Her father lay bloodless on the ground in a matter of seconds. _

_Before either of the children had time to fully react, the creature turned to them. It wasn't ugly, far from it; in fact it may have been the most attractive man Emma had ever seen. He grins at them, blood dripping from the stubble along his chin. Taking a small step forward, his hands become visible. Or rather… hand. _

_Emma gasps quietly at seeing the shiny sliver hook gleaming at them through the fabric of a long, leather trench coat. The man-creature raises the hand but before he could end their lives a loud, ear-piercing shriek echoes through the clearing. He freezes and gives them one last glare before sprinting off at a god-like speed into the woods. _

_Emma and her brother never spoke nor saw of the creature again._

"The info we need on this case just came in from the office." Neal calls Emma out of her memories, waving her over to the computer resting atop a desk.

Shaking her head clear, she makes her way over. "What'd we got?" her eyebrows crease in concentration as she squints at the screen.

"This map points to the monsters location." Neal points to the cluster of red dots littering the right-side of the map projected on the screen. "That's where we need to go."

"So let's go!" Emma picks up her gun and starts for the door.

"We can't. We still need to wait for orders from the office." Emma sighs but places her gun carefully back on the table top. Neal chuckles. "Always so impatient to get started."

"We have a lot of ground to cover with a minimal amount of time. Sorry for wanting to get going." She rolls her eyes and leans against a table as they wait for the signal from their home base.

Minutes go by before the blue light fizzes into focus above their heads. The shaky image of their captain appears before them. "I see you're all ready to go." He nods his head over to the tables lined with weapons.

Emma folds her arms across her chest as she stares at his hologram. "Get to the point, Gold. We don't have all day."

Gold's eyebrows rise. "I suggest, Miss Swan, that you find patience before you decide to go out into the world and blow a persons head off in the middl-"

"Those_ things_ aren't people. They don't have souls." Emma snaps, vibrating with anger.

"Though I agree that they aren't human, they do, on the contrary, have souls." Gold smirks down at the team. "And we happen to have one that is in need of our assistance or more accurately, yours."

Emma's jaw drops. "You can't be serious. What makes you think I would _ever _help those monsters!?" she shakes her head. "I kill Gold, I don't protect. Not for them."

"Perhaps the fact that you would be able to kill countless others for the protection of just one will change your mind." Gold smiles coldly down at them. "Should I send her in?"

"Her?" Emma scoffs. "They have genders?" Neal smirks beside her.

"Miss Swan, I wouldn't mock her kind in her presence. She has a bit of a...ah…temper." Gold advises.

Emma's eyebrow lifts. "I'm the one who has to protect her ass. What's she gonna do if I die?"

"I believe I am perfectly capable of killing you and finding another mortal to assist me. I've heard your kind is…disposable." A silky voice calls out from the entrance.

Emma whirls around, gun in hand. Her eyes lock on a gorgeous woman with hair as black as night, dressed in a satiny red and black dress. A smirk is plastered across her perfect stone face as she steps further inside the compound. Emma pauses, stunned by her beauty but her blood boils. "A vampire!? Seriously Gold why couldn't she be a shape shifter or something?" she mutters.

The frightenly beautiful woman cocks her head to the side. "Problem dear?"

Emma slowly lowers her gun, but doesn't remove her finger from over the trigger. "Not at all. We just weren't expecting a third wheel on our trip." She spits, glancing at Gold's image murderously.

"We?" she peeks around Emma to look at Neal, who stands shock still upon seeing her. "I see you have set up quite the team here, Gold." She smirks up at the hologram.

"The best in the business, dearie. I suggest you listen to them."

"Hmmm." She walks forward and Emma pulls her gun back up, ready to shoot. Chuckling she steps closer, the nozzle of the gun pointed at her partially exposed chest. "Go ahead." Her nose scrunches as she sneers, "Pull the trigger."

Emma frowns and adjusts her grip on the gun. They meet each others eyes in a silent challenge. A couple beats of silence pass by before Emma slowly lowers her weapon once more.

The vampire smirks. "That's a good girl." She looks up to Gold. "I don't suppose you told them of my dilemma?"

Gold sighs. "No, Regina, I haven't. I figured you'd want to do it yourself."

"You assumed correctly." She turns back to Emma. "Now I suppose you must have questions..."

"Hell yeah we do. Why should we trust someone like you?" Neal speaks up for the first time.

The brunette scowls at him. "If you would allow me to finish I would have elaborated." She begins to circle them, her tight fabric swishing against the floor. "I have a slight problem with my clan. They accuse me of having…affections for a mortal." Her voice drops suddenly.

Emma releases a dark laugh. "You? In love with my kind?" her icy blue eyes narrow. "I bet their just mad that you didn't share your meal." She snaps

A low growl emits from Regina's throat. "I didn't hurt him. I-I wouldn't do that…" the coldness of her eyes gives away to what might be…warmth?

Emma blinks. "You… you love him?" she asks softly.

Regina's arrogant attitude has vanished. "Yes…and such a bond is forbidden. They-my clan-plan to kill my love…and then me." Her eyes lower to the floor.

Emma watches her for a moment. "I've heard enough." Emma turns to Gold. "I'm not taking this case."

Regina's head snaps up, her eyes burning with hatred.

Neal looks sharply to Emma then glances up at the hologram. "Emma…you've never turned down a case before…" he mutters.

"I know that. But I'm turning down this one."

"Why?"

She glances at the infuriated vampire beside her. "I have my reasons."

"Miss Swan, I don't think they would be a wise idea."

"And why not?"

"For one thing if you don't help me, I'll bash your head into this filthy floor." Regina growls near her ear.

Gold gives her a pointed stare before turning to Emma. "Besides that point. Not only will Miss Mills be terribly upset but her clan will as well. They would have picked up on her scent and be lead here where-Well I think you know what happens next."

Emma ponders this for a moment. "So I either help this…thing." Regina bares her teeth. "Or risk the entire existence of the home base and my career being destroyed?"

"Don't forget you would be dead." Neal adds in helpfully.

Emma looks to him sourly. "That too."

Gold nods. "So have you come to a decision, Miss Swan?"

Emma could feel every eye in the room on her. She sighs and nods. "Fine. But on one condition." She whirls one Regina, stepping into her personal space. "If I feel even a trace of disloyalty…I will have your head sliced off and mounted upon my wall so fast you won't even have so much time as to open your filthy mouth and scream." She hisses dangerously. "Are we clear?"

Regina merely smirks. "Crystal." Her dark pupils dilate at the smell of Emma's blood.

Emma pulls back in disgust. "If we're going up against a whole clan of bloodsuckers I'm not leaving this place until I have every known weapon in history strapped to me." She tells Gold.

"I'll have a new shipment sent out." Emma nods. "Alright. I'll let you all get acquainted, have a safe case." He nods to them and fizzles out, the blue glow fading into the air.

Emma turns to Regina, eyes narrowing. "I hope you aren't afraid of getting that cold skin bruised up." She smirks as Regina's eyebrows rise up.

##

"I think we made a mistake." Emma mutters to Neal as they watch their newest member of the team complete the obstacle course.

"Why? I mean she has a pretty good reason to not kill us. Why would her kind ever come for help if they didn't really need it?"

Emma glances at him. "You have no idea what these monsters are capable of. Being in love doesn't change that fact. If she's really telling the truth." She presses a button to increase the tempo of the challenges being thrown the vampires' way.

Regina had exchanged her dress for a pair of cargo pants and a black turtleneck, still managing to look elegant as she flips away from the hoard of knifes shot her way, landing gracefully on all fours.

Neal watches her with a simmer of respect and admiration. Or maybe he was just checking her out. Emma rolls her eyes in disgust. "That's just sick, Neal."

"What?" He does a double take at her. "No! I-I wouldn't n-not with-" his face turns red and he looks away.

Emma smirks. "Seems to me someone needs to keep their di-" The pair jumps as a knife embeds itself into the glass, causing a trail of cracks to crawl up the window. Furious, Emma stomps through the door, pressing the button that ceases the challenge.

Regina is standing in the center, smirking as she twirls a knife through the air.

"You blood sucking bitch!" Emma growls, stepping into her personal space. "You could've killed us!"

Regina doesn't flinch. "No idea what you're referring to, dear."

"The knife! You could have taken our fucking eyes out!"

"I didn't realize that my protectors were such drama queens." She smirks

Emma's eyes narrow dangerously and she takes another step forward, forcing Regina to step back. "Don't fuck with me." She hisses.

Regina meets her glare evenly. "Wouldn't dream of it." She slowly allows her eyes to roam Emma from top to bottom, making the woman bristle. Their stare intensifies, both refusing to down from the challenge.

"Alright, alright ladies." Neal steps between them, careful not to touch Regina. "We're supposed to be fighting the dummies, not each other." Regina glances at him before huffing away. Once she was a safe distance apart Neal faces Emma. "What the hell was that? We're supposed to be protecting her not trying to kill her ourselves!"

Emma keeps her eyes focused on the vampire as she speaks. "She needs to learn her place." A mischievous smirk Neal has see all too often formed upon her lips, knowing it never lead to pleasant events.


	2. Power

**No, I have not died, well just barely. My internet went out so all I could was stare sadly at my desktop for a few weeks. But I'm back now with chapter 2, hope you like it! :D**

* * *

"This isn't going to end well, Emma. Someone is going to get killed, mostly likely you." Neal whispers to her as they walk into the wide stretch of backyard where yet another obstacle course has been set up.

Emma rolls her eyes at him. "Oh please. If I had ever lost a fight to one of her kind I wouldn't be here wasting my breath talking to you." She looks over to Regina walking some distance ahead. "Or my time helping a blood sucker." She hisses.

Regina pauses and whirls on them, the air beside her whistling. "What is the point of this?" she gestures out to the empty space, "I obviously don't need any training. Why can't we just get going already?"

Emma frowns at the vampires' impatience. "We're still waiting on the fresh supply of weapons. Not everyone is born with a pair of fangs." She shoulders past her.

Regina bares her teeth, turning to glare at Emma's back. "I don't have any."

"What?"

"Fangs. Vampires don't have fangs. At least, not me. If you're going to lash out a mediocre insult, at least do your research, dear." Regina sneers, pushing past the blonde.

Emma frowns but doesn't respond. She stays rooted in place as she watches Regina advance further into the field. She glances back at Neal, a slow smirk creeping upon her face. Neal cringes at the thought of the consequences Emma's little idea would bring.

Regina doesn't seem to be paying attention to their exchange. She continues to walk towards the start of the course, adjusting her stance to get ready to run.

As she applies pressure upon the ground a trigger is set off, causing an explosion to burst into the air, making the vampire hit the dirt.

Emma stifles a grin, crossing her arms over her chest. Regina growls as stands to her feet. Her eyes lock with Emma's, blazing in hatred. She takes a step forward but is swept off her feet when a rope trap springs up around her.

Emma chuckles as she strolls over the infuriated vampire. "Need some help?"

Regina snarls down at the hunter through the holes of the net. "Go to hell!"

"I'll let you take care of that for me." She steps up to the net, almost nose to nose with the monster. "Listen up, bloodsucker, I don't care how strong you are, you don't _ever_ disrespect me on my turf." She snarls. "I giving you one more chance but if you step out of line, I will take you out. Permanently." Emma huffs then turns on her heel.

Regina releases an inhuman growl. "Fine. You have your standards and I have mine." She struggles to break her pinned hand free from the ropes.

Emma chuckles, not glancing back. "And just what is that?"

Once her hand is free from entrapment, Regina conjures a fireball into the palm of her hand. "Oh you'd be surprised just how much I'm capable of." She shoots the flame towards the hunter, creating a scorching hole in the rope.

"Emma, get down!" Neal calls out, running to her. Regina rolls her eyes and pushes her hand at Neal sending him toppling backwards.

Wide-eyed Emma turns to face the vampire. "What the hell! Vampire don't have…th-they can't." she begins to back away from the pissed brunette.

Regina chuckles darkly. "I told you you don't what I'm capable of. I gave you a chance, hunter," she flings out a hand elegantly, forcing Emma to become rooted to the spot. "You didn't take my offer so I guess we have to do things my way." She grins as Emma is flung against wall of the Home Base.

The blonde groans in pain when her back hits the hard metal. "Please…"

Regina walks slowly to her, taking time to sway her hips. "Oh now we've lowered ourselves to begging?" she stops mere inches from Emma's face. "I don't buy it." She snarls, wrapping her fingers around her neck.

Blue eyes widen at the touch, "Please…I-I'm sorry…" she croaks out.

Regina tilts her head to side, smiling sourly. "Hmmm. Better. But not good enough." She licks her red lips and leans into her.

Emma closes her eyes and waits for the sensation of pearly white teeth to break skin. But it never came. Instead she felt the surprising softness of the vampires' lips upon hers. Her eyes bulge open and she starts to pull away but is suddenly overwhelmed with calmness washing over her body. She feels her eyes begin to droop and her body press against the brunettes'.

Regina breaks from the kiss with a re-newed ego. Her fingers slide from Emma's throat up to each side of her cheeks. "I thought you'd see things my way, dear." She grins and roughly releases her grip.

Emma wipes her mouth free of any traces of the vampire. "What the hell was that?"

"Me telling you how things will go."

"You kissing me isn't going to change anything." Emma growls, pushing passed her

"Never said it would. But you know what you felt when I kissed you?" Regina begins to follow her. "Power." She whispers near her ear.

Emma stops and whirls on her. "Power? So when you kiss people you obtain power over them?" her eyes narrow. "Is that what you do to that guy you 'love'?"

"I wouldn't dare! He means much more to me than you know." Regina huffs, "His love for me and mine for him have nothing to do with power." She adds quietly. "The kiss was to throw you off guard, prove I had control over you…it's what I do to confuse prey."

Emma watches her for a moment. "So…that's it? I'm just prey to you?" Regina doesn't respond. "If I can recall you were the one who came to me for help, so why should the prey help the predator?" she steps into the vampires' personal space. "Why?" her voice hardens.

Regina meets her glare evenly. "Because I know what you want to get out of it." Her voice was low, sultry. Emma blinks in confusion, her eyebrows pulling together. Before she can ask the vampire adverts her eyes over the limp heap behind them. "I think you better go check on your friend." She nods in his direction then walks away.

"Neal!" Emma rushes to his side. "Are you okay?" she helps his sit up slowly.

"…Yeah, did she hurt you?" He groans, rubbing the back of his head.

Emma watches him in concern. "No, no she…she uh… kissed me…." It was odd to hear it out of her own mouth.

"What!? And y-you let her!?"

"I didn't really have choice, Neal." She frowns at him, "Come on, lets go get you examined." She starts to pull him to feet but he yanks his arm away. "Neal…you're hurt…."

"I'm fine." He snaps, struggling to his feet. "I'm fine…and ready to kill that bloodsucker." His turns to Regina standing by the smoking rope paces away. He bares his teeth as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt.

Emma, against all odds, throws out a hand to stop him. "No! We can't, you can't."

Neal pauses. "Why not? You're the one who wanted to murder her in the first place!" his eyes narrow. "What made you change your mind?"

Emma hesitates a half a second. "I-we have a mission to protect her and though I don't like it, I sure as hell won't let a vampire stop me from getting my job done." Her lips purse as she focuses her gaze on the brunette.

"What was that….that force she had?" Neal mutters, clutching his side.

Emma flicks her eyes down at her partners wound. "No idea. She doesn't seem to be a normal vampire, if normal can be applied to their kind." her eyes narrow. "Maybe her whole clan can do that, which means we have our work cut out for us."

Neal sighs, "Can't we ever have a normal day?"

Emma chuckles. "Not in this business. Come on, lets go check out that wound." She places a hand on Neal's back, guiding him inside. As they walk away she feels the vampires' eyes on her but refuses to make eye contact. Along with trying to block out the taste still lingering on her lips.

"Ouch! Geez Emma could you be a bit gentler?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. It's only a bit of alcohol; didn't you ever get scraps on your knees as a kid?"

Neal winces as the solution hits his skin. "I do hope he starts crying, that would be a delicious topper to my day." Regina smirks from her pose in the doorway.

Neal flushes but tries to cover it with a scowl. "What are you doing in here?"

"Everyone left so I got lonely." She steps into the room, giving Emma a wink.

She bares her teeth in disgust. "We aren't here to be your friend, nor will I ever be." She sets down the cotton ball and faces the vampire. "I am here for one reason and that, luckily for you, is the only thing keeping you alive." She takes a step toward her, anger pulsing through her veins.

Regina's smirk doesn't falter. "Your anger isn't completely directed towards me." Emma pauses, "My kind has done something to you, haven't they? Something terrible." Regina lowers her tone. "No human has ever reacted so violently to anything I have ever done, no matter how…slight." She slides closer to the rage-ridden hunter. "What was it?"

Emma's frame shakes in rage but she refuses to allow the tears to break free. "None of your fucking business." She speaks through her teeth. "You need to get out." Neal tentatively places a hand on Emma's forearm, she roughly shakes him off.

Regina tilts her head to the side in observation. "So I was correct. It makes se-"

"GET. OUT!"

The vampire flinches in surprise but begins to back herself to the door. Before exiting the room completely she gives Emma one last glance. "It seems you and I have something in common after all." And closes the door behind her.

Emma's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Neal watches his partner in concern, "Emma…."

She turns away, not wanting him to see the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. "You should go too."

Neal frowns. "Want me to talk to her?"

Emma shakes her head. "Just-just go, Neal." She runs a shaky hand through her hair. "And don't hurt her."

He nods and touches her arm briefly before leaving. Once Emma hears the faint click she allows the tears to roll down her face. Her legs give out from beneath her, she doesn't make a move to try and get up from the cold floor.

Sobs rattle her chest and her buries her head in her hands, feeling like the small helpless little girl she was all those years ago.

"I didn't realize you possessed any emotions besides anger."

Emma doesn't lift her head, knowing who was standing in front of her. "I told you to get out."

"I would have thought you realized I don't follow directions very well." Regina drops down in front of her. "I won't tell anyone." She promises quietly.

Emma peeks up at her perfect face. "Why?" she sniffs.

Regina shrugs. "Everyone deserves a chance to let down their walls." She leans back on her hands. "Even my kind." Her dark eyes sadden.

Emma faintly recalls the brunettes' words to her before exiting the room. "What did they do to you?"

"I thought you weren't here to be friends?"

"I'm not. But that won't stop me from asking."

Regina pauses. "I see. Sadly, that story is only one I tell to friends." She meets Emma's eyes briefly. "Meaning I have no one to tell." Her voice drops, emitting a deep sadness, an ancient depression Emma was sure she could never begin to understand the true meaning of.

"I'm sorry." Apologies weren't something Emma was good at, so the words tumbling out of her mouth felt alien, more so for whom they were directed to.

Regina allows a small smile. "As am I, to you. Though I don't know what they did, I can assume it was something unforgivable."

Emma nods. "That doesn't even begin to describe it." She pushes her hair from her face, sighing.

Regina takes in the beauty in front of her. She had countered many attractive humans in her ever cycling life-span but this one had to be one of the most alluring. She had to admit what was most attractive is the fact that she didn't even seem to realize how beautiful she was.

Emma lifts her eyes to see the vampire staring at her. "What?"

"Has anyone ever commented on your features?"

Emma blinks, a bit taken back from the question. "Like complimented me or told me how shitty I look?"

The brunette chuckles. "Definitely not the latter. I was just curious because you don't seem to know."

"Know what?"

"How pretty you are." Emma freezes in utter surprise. Regina smirks at her expression and rises nimbly to her feet. "I suppose I was right of your ignorance. Pity really, one should always know if they're attractive or not." She begins to walk to the door.

Regaining her voice Emma calls out. "What about you? Do you know you're…pretty?" Breathtaking really, but Emma wasn't going to give the monster that luxury.

Regina pauses in the doorway. Her eyes burn into Emma's as she speaks. "I do now, seeing that you just told me." With that, she exits the room.

Leaving an extremely confused, blushing Emma behind.


	3. Training

**I had way to much fun writing this chapter :P. And let it be known that this is my perception of vampires. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"I'm bored." Neal whines up to the ceiling. Emma doesn't glance up from her magazine to roll her eyes.

Regina glances at him from her chair. "Join the club." She looks over to Emma. "What do you suggest we do, Boss?" she asks, smirking.

Still keeping her eyes on the magazine Emma sighs. "I don't know, go….skip rocks or something."

Regina rolls her eyes and slides from her chair. She snatches the magazine from the blondes' hands, ignoring her protests. "I never understood why people would be so interested in others lives. Especially since it's obvious that they're doing so much better than you." She lets it slip from her fingers to the floor.

Emma picks up the magazine with a frown. "I don't care about their lives but at least it's something to look at." She begins to flip through the pages to find her place once more.

"You could look at me."

Neal coughs, emerging beside Emma at a vampire-like speed. "Excuse me?" Emma just stares open-mouthed at the serious brunette.

"No. I don't mean that in any provocative way…much." She chews her bottom lip, drawings Emma's eyes to it. "I just realized that you're trained to kill but not to protect." Both hunters gaze at her in confusion. "My kind isn't like other monsters. We have different preying methods so you'll need to learn how to defend yourselves." Regina keeps her eyes on Emma, ignoring Neal's glare completely.

Emma stares back, flicking her eyes briefly down the vampires' body. "What kind of methods?" her eyes narrow slightly. Neal shoots her a look of disbelieve.

"It's difficult to explain. I'd have to demonstrate it, but I can tell you it's a survival technique used only by vampires to blend in with humans." Her red lips turn up in a smirk. "I might have used it on you previously."

Emma's eyebrows lift. "You mean, every vampire uses…seduction to blend in?" she thinks it over after Regina nods. "Why am I not surprised?"

Regina chuckles. "It's especially helpful since we prey at night when mortals are usually less….coordinated. Seduction is the way of life for us."

"So you're basically cold-skinned sluts?" Neal snaps. Regina looks to him sharply, eyes flashing. In a second she's standing directly in front of him, lips inches away from his skin.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Neal could feel his knees growing weak. "N-no…." he squeaks out, trying his best not to give into Regina's power.

"Are you sure?" she whispers. Neal hesitates a half a second but nods. Grinning, Regina pulls back. Neal weakly stumbles over to a chair. "So can I try it on you, Miss Swan?"

Emma tears her eyes away from Neal. "Um….that?" she bites her lip.

Regina shakes her head. "What I would use on you would be much more powerful. For you both to learn how to properly protect yourselves you'll need to experience the real thing." She glances at Neal, who still was in a daze. "I wouldn't hold back."

Emma pauses, thinking over the situation. She had never faced vampire seduction before and had she thought the first vampire to experience it from was the most attractive of their kind she had ever seen, maybe she might have signed up for it sooner. Taking a deep breath, Emma steps up to meet Regina in the middle of the room.

"Do your worst."

A slow smile forms across Regina's lips. She leans in close to Emma's ear, her breath tickling against her skin.

"You shouldn't have said that."

* * *

"You'll most likely find yourself under the influence of seduction when it's dark and quiet." Regina begins, trailing her fingers lightly over Emma's skin. "We tend to be able to concentrate better without a large crowd surrounding us." Her hand slides down Emma's tense back. "There are three reasons we're out mingling with humans voluntarily. The first is a rare species of vampire, half breeds. A vampire and a human get together to create what most consider an abomination." She presses her body against Emma's, making the woman gasp slightly. "So the vampire usually can stay in the mortal world without worrying about exposing our kind." Her hands wrap around the blonde's waist. "Next, you have your average pedophile; he goes out at night hanging out at all the popular clubs to find the perfect body, looking for one thing," Regina's hands tighten their hold on Emma, bunching up the thin fabric of her shirt as her lips ghost over the hunters' ear, nibbling lightly at her earlobe.

"Sex."

Emma's eyes begin to flutter close in arousal. "Even when you're thousands of years old you still have a need. A burning that you need to extinguish." She begins to slide her hands down Emma's waist at a maddening slow pace, making the blonde fidget in anticipation. "Which ties us into the last reason. After sex what do humans want? Food." Suddenly, Emma finds herself meeting a pair of chocolate eyes. "You're either hungry for more sex or something to eat. The same goes for vampires." Regina's eyes suddenly fade into a light gray, "Except we don't feed the same way as you. That's when you have trouble." The gray melts into a fiery red, searching the widened blue eyes in front of her. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

Emma nods, feeling her breathing pick up. "Do whatever you have to." She had a feeling she would regret her words.

Neal had been watching the women with wide-eyes and seeing Regina inch closer to the blonde, he quickly stands from his chair. "I'm…gonna go skip some rocks." He mummers then swiftly but shakily exits.

Neither woman was paying attention to him, having only eyes for the other. "The vampire would keep up their human charade a bit longer. They need to make sure the human isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Regina hesitates a moment before roughly pulling Emma into a kiss. It was all Emma could do but hold on to the vampires' waist for dear life as their lips move in time with another; she involuntarily clinches the brunettes' waist tightly, pressing their bodies closer. Emma, through her dazed arousal, figured that the brunette was right, this kiss was completely different than the one she experienced before; she thought she could feel the power flowing through her lips and down every pore of her body. It was frightening yet alluring at once.

Just as Emma could feel her body heat up in need for the vampire, Regina breaks them apart. Breathing heavily she keeps her tight hold on the blondes' waist. "That alone would render you helpless; giving me time to position you anyway I want." She grips her waist and spins the blonde about face, wrapping her arms around her waist. Regina slowly trails her lips down Emma's neck, placing light kisses against her skin. "After that, the feeding would ensue. You wouldn't be able to so much as decipher up from down and honestly, you wouldn't want to." Her lips wisp down Emma's neck while her hands run down her waist.

Emma couldn't think straight and it scared her. She has always had a firm grip on control and feeling this helpless was completely unnerving. She knew she didn't want this to happen, in fact she wanted the complete opposite to occur, but she'll be damned if she was making a move to stop that hand from slowly traveling down her stomach. Swallowing down a moan, Emma struggles to find a spot in her head that wasn't fuzzy in arousal, a terrified jolt runs down her body when she realizes it was almost impossible to find one. Most of the images running through her mind were things she would never think of, especially about a vampire. But the erotic images wouldn't go away.

Regina's hands weren't making this an easy job; one had a fistful of Emma's T-shirt, tugging it up her body while the other slowly ran down her thigh. The blonde bites down hard on her lower lip to keep from whimpering. The hunter was about ready to give in and let the brunette have her way with her when suddenly all the pressure against her body disappeared.

Emma spins around to see Regina out of breath, hands shaking. "Are you okay?"

She nods weakly. "It seems I took it too far. I just need to catch my breath for a moment." Running a shaky hand through her hair, she turns away from the confused and turned-on blonde. "You did a good job. Most mortals would have pinned me against a wall with half their clothes on the floor." She chuckles softly.

Emma smiles, feeling a bit proud. "I didn't think I could resist you for a moment." She rubs the back of her neck in light embarrassment. "That's…quite the power you have."

"One of the perks of being a monster I suppose." Regina chuckles sadly. "Do you need to take a break?"

Emma shakes her head. "But it looks like you do. Are you sure you're okay?" her eyes scan over the vampire in mild concern.

"I'm fine. I just never….went that far before." She blows out a breath. "My prey usually doesn't need much prodding."

"I believe it. It doesn't help that you're the predator." Emma smirks, thinking she must still be under the influence. "If I had to die, having you as my murderer would be a good way to go." She mentally slaps herself for her stupid quip. Regina was messing up her mind.

"What a morbidly sweet compliment." The brunette chuckles. "I didn't know you were funny." She smirks.

Emma shrugs. "I'm full of surprises." She stuffs her hands into her front pockets. She appraises her lightly, flicking her eyes up and down her stature. "So you want to try again?"

"I would almost say you like making out with me, Miss Swan."

"You caught me."

Regina smirks, walking back over to the blonde. "Well, I went over the basics with you. Don't fall for any gestures that seem even the slightest bit provocative, try to keep a clear head." She stands directly in front of her, stopping inches from her face. "I'm not going to go easy on you this time." She mutters, licking her lips.

Emma scoffs. "That was easy?"

Regina chuckles', sliding a hand around Emma's waist and with a yank, pulls her against her chest. "Trust me, if I used my full potential you would be begging for mercy." Her eyes flash. With that one movement Emma could feel her willpower crumbling.

"I never beg."

She struggles to keep her arms by her sides and not slide around the vampires' waist or better yet her….Emma clears her throat, reminding herself to keep a clear head. "How did you get so good at this anyway? What there some kind of seduction class after you're changed?"

Regina shakes her head. "Its inherited I suppose. We still have our hormones but they're twice as strong, so when we want something, we want it intensely." She bites her lip, telling herself that this was a lesson, nothing more.

"How do you manage to stop?" Emma blinks rapidly, feeling a burn erupt between her thighs even though the vampire had yet to make a move towards her.

Regina shrugs, forming circles against Emma's side with her thumb. "I don't really know. I suppose it's a practice to master. Though I've never experienced it."

"You….you've never had sex in your vampire form?" Regina shakes her head. "Why?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I never found anyone…interesting enough." Her hands slide up and down Emma's back, like a lover would soothe their partner. The sexual tension between them had fizzled out replaced with a sweet longing. Neither really knew what to do with the sudden change in the atmosphere but both were curious to see where it might lead.

Clearing her throat, Emma looks away. "So are you gonna seduce me or not?" she mutters.

Regina smirks. "I'd like to take my time if you don't mind." She steps forward, causing Emma to stumble back. She continues the action until the blondes thighs hit a single table in the room, letting out a shaky gasp. Grinning, Regina pushes her down and slides a leg between her thighs. "Are you sure you'll be able to stop me?" she quirks an eyebrow.

Still a bit winded, Emma barely whispers "That depends on how far you're willing to go." Her hands find Regina's waist and she digs her nails into her side.

"Dear, I could do this all day." Regina leans over her, applying pressure between her legs. She ghosts her lips across Emma's collarbone finding her pressure point. "Just say the word and I'll stop." She mummers against her skin.

Emma already knew she wouldn't be calling off the brunette any time soon. She closes her eyes and pulls her closer, allowing her mind to shut down and just feel. Regina pauses a millisecond before pushing Emma back on the hard metal and straddling atop her. She begins to suck on the blondes' pressure point, smirking as she feels her squirm beneath her. Her teeth scrape down her collarbone, stopping above her chest.

Emma clumsily slides her hands down Regina's blouse, undoing buttons as she goes. The vampire lightly bites down on her shoulder causing her to moan in pleasurable pain. Her burning inflates, driving Emma to near insanity. With a low growl she places wet kisses down the brunette's chest.

"You could back out now…find your control." Honestly Regina hoped the hunter would allow her to continue forever.

Emma shakes her head, everything around a blur except the beautiful woman before her. "I don't care anymore. Just….fuck me."

Regina's eyebrows rise at her choice of words. "Arousal brings out your vulgarity, Miss Swan." She would have happily obliged to her command but knew that if she were to take part in intercourse with someone, especially a human; she wouldn't want it to be because she had controlled them to do so. She wanted real love, something she never really experienced before she was changed.

A moan escapes her throat when she feels Emma buck her hips to her. Using every ounce of control she could muster Regina pulls herself away from the hunter, despite the obvious pout forming on her lips.

"You don't want this, you don't want me." Right? "Find the willpower to stop."

Emma groans, sliding her hands up the vampires' thighs. "How do you expect me to do that when a beautiful woman is straddled on top of me?" she didn't try to hide the huskiness in her voice, desperate as she was for the brunette.

Regina pauses, eyes-wide. "You said woman." She whispers. Emma's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You didn't say vampire or monster. You called me a woman." She was almost positive the word only tumbled out of the hunters' mouth due to her aroused state but it slipped out nonetheless. Tears spring into her eyes and she quickly wipes them away as she stares down at Emma, who was slowly surfacing from her sexual high.

"Well you are one…or were…" Emma mummers, propping herself up by her elbows. "Did that upset you…?"

Regina quickly shakes her head. "No. I just haven't heard that word directed towards me in a long time." She sighs. "I think that's enough of our lessons for today." She begins to slide down the table when Emma grabs her wrist.

Gazing down at the ivory skin in her grasp Emma licks her lips. "Your skin just got really warm…." She whispers in awe knowing for a fact that moments before it had felt as cold as the table beneath her.

Regina's eyes widen. "It does that sometimes….." she snatches her hand away. "Now if you excuse me." She jumps down from the table, reaching up to re-button her shirt.

"Why did it do that?"

"You really need to work on gathering control, Miss Swan. I understand this was your first run but honestly, was all this really necessary…"

All the sensual fire burning through Emma is quickly replaced with rage. "Answer the damn question!" she slides off the table and follows the vampire to the door. "What does it mean?"

Regina ignores her. "I said our lessons were over. I'm not taking questions." The brunette begins to reach for the door handle but is yanked back into soft flesh. "Miss Swan!"

"Enough games bloodsucker, I need answers." Emma hisses, digging her nails into hard skin. "And don't bullshit me."

Regina frowns at her. "I'm sorry to see that relaxed attitude gone, I thought we were making progress back there." Her eyes flick to the abandoned table.

Emma growls. "Your twisted mind fucks aren't going to make progress between us. In fact, it would have to take a miracle for me to see you as anything other than a monster." Regina's now pitch black eyes narrow, "Now tell me why!"

"No." She sneers. "Your bad attitude will get you no where fast. Not to mention what occurs to my body is my business." She rips her arm out of the blondes grasp. "Get out of my way." She spits. Emma silently steps aside, rage seething through her every pore. Regina roughly shoves into her shoulder as she pasts by hoping she cracked a bone. Out in the hallway she pasts a blushing Neal, no doubt still traumatized from their earlier encounter. Regina sighs, thinking how she could never have one good day.

* * *

As weeks pass, the three occupants' patience grew weary. All were ready to begin their mission, if for very different reasons. Tension hangs thick in the air like a wet blanket, Neal's glares at Regina were less than subtle. As were Emma's, yet she couldn't bring herself to call it glaring anymore. After their tantalizing lessons the women haven't spoken more than a few words to another, though if eyes could speak they would both be screaming.

"We should contact the Captain; this is taking way too long." Complains Neal, as he does everyday.

Emma and Regina roll their eyes simultaneously. "Neal, you know as well as I do that we can't do that. Captain was clear on orders, help the bloodsucker and don't ask questions." Emma replies.

"For once I agree with puppy-face." Regina pipes up earning a glare from Neal. "I mean, you want to get rid of me as much as I want to be rid of you both right?" the hunters nod. "Then I'm sure one call won't hurt."

"Listen bloodsucker-" Emma starts.

"I have a name." Regina hisses. "We have been in another's company for weeks now and yet you don't have the decency to call me by my name?"

Emma sighs. "Look, people are given names. Hell, even dogs have names. But you," her eyes turn an icy blue. "You don't have one."

Regina screeches in frustration. "Idiot! Ignorant jackass is what you are!" she balls her hands into fists as she paces the floor. "You're so wrapped up in your twisted fantasies that every vampire you meet is just like the one that betrayed you, you can't even see past that fact that I _am_ human." Her eyes begin to burn a light red then fade into midnight black. "I was human. Once. People aren't just born monsters."

Emma watches her, wide-eyed. She takes in a deep breath briefly closes her eyes. "Key word: once. As in, not anymore. You gave up that-"

"Are you really this ignorant?!" the vampire throws her hands up in defeat. "You think I want to be this!?" she points to her chest. "For Gods sakes, I had a _life_ before I was turned! I had a family and friends and plans for the future…" she quickly turns away as tears spring into her eyes. Releasing a deep breath she faces the oddly quiet hunters. "Give up. What kind of person wants to just…give up on life when there's so much out there for them to discover? To remember?" her dark eyes glisten with tears.

"I wanted to do that, to go out and see the world. I guess I got my wish, huh?" she smiles darkly. "I've seen the whole world now, met thousands of people from different countries but I was-am-miserable. I had no one to share the wonders of the world with, I still don't."

Emma finds herself gravitating to the woman. "But what about your…love?"

Regina glances sadly at her. "It's a complicated endeavor. He wants to come but it's far too dangerous…I wish I could allow it but…I love him too much to put him at such risk." The vampire suddenly looked small, broken. It unhinged Emma, stripping her of any rivalry she might have had with the woman. She opens her mouth to speak, to tell her she understood what she going through, how she feels trapped in her own dark version of the past but finds she just couldn't confide such information. Not because of Regina, but because of Neal.

Regina shakes her head, breaking the searing gaze between them. "But a monster couldn't possibly feel this way right?" her voice grows hard, eyes flashing.

"No. But a woman can." Emma whispers. She unconsciously moves forward, keeping her eyes locked on the brunette's shocked expression.

Regina blinks rapidly, staring at Emma in utter amazement. Since she was turned the emotions showed to her were fear and anger. Never has anyone looked at her with such…._acceptance, _she wasn't sure she was reading the blondes' face correctly.

Before either woman could speak the hologram hums to life, washing the room in a blue glow.

"I trust everything is going well?" Gold gazes down at the trio.

Neal speaks up, "Hello sir, we were just going to call you…"

"I certainly am glad you didn't. Your communication could be bugged for all we know." He looks to the women to his right. "Ladies."

They nod. "Captain."

"Gold."

"We are all getting along I hope?"

"Yes, in fact we were just having a bit of story time." Regina pointedly glances at Emma.

She nods hastily. "Yeah. It's an…experience." They hold another's gaze momentarily.

"I see. Well I am happy to tell you that your weaponry will arrive shortly and you will be able to begin your mission accordingly." He smiles down at them.

"Thank you sir." Emma returns the smile gingerly.

"I must warn you; this will be no easy task. So be on alert at all times and watch out for another, you are a team after all." He holds each of their gazes. "Be careful and good luck." The glow fades out leaving them in the dim light once more.

The trio exchange brief glances with another before quickly turning away. They can't help but wonder; will these people really have my back?

Emma clears her throat. "Well let's get this business going."


	4. Mission

Hours later the group is packed and ready to begin their journey. More or less. Regina swiftly straps multiple guns and knives into the twin holsters resting on each side of her hips.

Emma takes note of her actions, walking over to her curiously. "What do you need those for?"

Not making eye contact Regina continues to arm herself. "For protection."

"But don't you have…power?"

Regina turns to the blonde sharply. "Just because I can naturally protect myself doesn't mean I don't have the choice of added caution." She adverts her gaze back to the weapons lined before her. "Or do you feel that because I'm a monster I am stripped of that right as well?"

Emma sighs, knowing she royally fucked up on this one. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said, alright? I…had no right to pressure you like that." flicking her eyes to Neal, she lowers her voice. "But you didn't have to tell me."

"I know."

Emma blinks, perplexed by the brunette's frankness. "Then why…?"

Regina pauses, finally giving the hunter her full attention. "Because I can. We all have a story and I thought you deserved to hear at least part of mine. We are a team after all." A light smirk flits across her perfect features.

"But after all I said-"

"Miss Swan, you said what was on your mind and had every right. It was an asshole approach, mind you, but you had the right none the less." Though her voice was calm, Emma could tell by her defensive stance that the vampire was still pissed.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out, biting her lip. "I'm…sorry; I had no idea that it was that bad. To be honest, I had never really thought about how many affects that change must bring and just because of what you are I automatically jumped to the worst conclusion." She babbles over her words, thinking the vampire would interrupt any moment. "I wrongly judged you for something that was completely out of your control and I'm sorry." She huffs, never have the two words tumbled out of her mouth so frequently in one paragraph.

Regina allows her lips to form into a small smile. "Apology accepted. I understand your rivalry with my kind but Miss Swan, you have to realize that we're not all bad." She begins to walk to Neal waiting by the front gates.

Against her better judgment Emma calls out. "R-Regina...?" she pauses, letting the name slowly roll off her tongue, "You can call me Emma. We are a team after all." She offers a weak smile.

Regina returns it almost genuinely. She opens her mouth to speak but thinks better of it, instead nodding then continuing her walk towards the exit. Emma watches her, wondering what surprised her more, her multiple apologies or the fact that she was a bit breathless from the vampires smile.

"Gold really came through with these weapons. Most of this stuff I've never even heard of." Neal gushes to Emma, ignoring Regina completely. "Have you ever seen something so cool!?" he holds up what seems to be a knife-gun contraption.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Why don't you just start a fan club?" Neal shoots her a sour look while Emma stifles chuckles behind him. The brunette smirks at the sound, proud of her quip.

"Hey you stick to blood and I'll stick to weapons." Neal's face flushes and he quickly turns to the door. "We should get going."

"I'll bring the Jeep around." Emma volunteers, stepping towards the garage.

Regina follows her. "I'll go with you."

Emma glances back at her, "I think I'm perfectly capable of driving a small car fifteen feet away." She starts forward again shaking her perplexedly, sure she'll never truly be able to figure the vampire out. Regina watches her wistfully, biting her lip.

Neal narrows his eyes, switching his gaze from the retreating blonde to the gazing vampire. "It's not going to work."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever your twisted mind is conjuring up to mess with Emma isn't going to work, she's too smart to fall for that." Neal glares at the brunette coldly. "All that sob story crap isn't fooling anyone. You're still a monster and she'll never go for anything you have to say."

Regina stares at the man dumbfounded. "Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic." She smirks at his bewildered expression, "Is your ego so small that you begin to think that you have competition with a _vampire_?" she chuckles. "Honestly, do I look like someone who would go to great lengths to trick a mortal who's already doing my bidding?"

Neal flushes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're affections for E- Miss Swan." Neal's eyes almost bulge out of his skull. "Trust me, my interest in her is merely business savvy."

"But there is an interest?"

Regina shrugs. "Perhaps so, perhaps not." She smirks; sure she could have some fun with him. "But here's the thing, puppy face." She leans down close to his ear. "If I wanted her, I could easily have her." She grins darkly, "In fact, I already have."

Neal looks ready to take whip out of the guns dangling from his side and blast it at the vampire. "She would never-"

"How would you know? It seems to me that your affections for her and hers for you are on two very different levels." She shakes her head at the infuriated man. "Perhaps the office romance you thought was kindling between you is all in your head, hmmm?"

Neal opens his mouth to no doubt ramble incoherently, much like he does when he's terribly angry but is cut off when a car horn blasts at them, revealing a large dark blue Jeep rolling in front of the door.

"Nice wheels right?" Emma grins, completely oblivious to the rivalry between the two.

Regina nods her approval. "I must admit for mortals you do travel in style." She smiles up at her, aware of Neal balling his hands into fists beside her.

Emma hops down from the truck grinning. "So what'd you say we get going? If I get to kills some vampires today I want to do it in daylight." She rubs her hands together eagerly, like a kid in a candy store. Regina smiles, finding her morbid enthusiasm rather cute.

"Sure. Help me put the stuff in the car, Emma?" Neal turns stiffly away from the women. Once they were safely away from the brunette Neal sighs. "I don't trust her."

Emma blinks at him momentarily before speaking. "Where is this coming from?" she crosses her arms.

"She's a vampire Emma, when have they ever been trustworthy?"

Emma sighs, knowing how this will sound coming from her. "Look, you have every reason to question her loyalty but you said so yourself, why would someone like her come to us unless she was in real trouble?" licking her lips, she risks a glance at Regina, "Honestly, I think she's telling the truth."

Neal's jaw hits the floor. "Tell me you're not serious. You can't honestly believe that she is a pure soul!"

"No. But Neal, think about it, if you were already in deep shit why go stir up more trouble?" she looks at him, waiting for him to see reason. "She's stayed with us this long without any major mishaps; I think we can manage a few more weeks."

Neal sighs, hardly believing what he's hearing. "I hope your right, Emma. Or else we're both in over our heads." He jumps up into the car, throwing one last glance at the blonde. Emma breaths out a sigh, knowing how crazy she sounded, even to herself. But she also knew her judgment was in the right place. The vampire was trying her best to make peace which was more than either of the hunters could say. It was time to put her two cents in on this case, show Regina that she could make an effort too.

* * *

Minutes later the group is packed into the jeep, Neal behind the wheel with most of the weapons and the women in the back. Neal wasn't too happy with the arrangement but it was either this or have Regina drive, which the hunter just couldn't allow.

Emma couldn't necessarily say she could complain about begin squished against the vampire along with array of weapons and resources surrounding them, Regina's scent enclosed around them in the small space, which wasn't unpleasant at the least.

Emma awkwardly folds her hands into her lap and casts her gaze out the window, trying to force herself to look anywhere but the woman beside her. Shifting in her seat she risks a glance at the brunette. Sunlight hits the side of her face, illuminating her flawless stone features. Emma notes how sunlight doesn't seem to bother the vampire, she wonders if all vampires have modernized from this ancient threat as well or if it's just a Regina thing.

"Hey…"

Regina tears her gaze from the window to smirk at her. "Yes?"

Emma freezes, realizing she had absolutely no idea what to say. "Do you all look like this…?" she stammers.

She quirks an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she shifts in her seat, "Why are all vampires so..." Hard swallow. "Attractive?"

Struggling to hold down a laugh, Regina smiles. "I don't really know how it all began. A vampire's history isn't something you could easily find in a library." She smirks. "But if I can recall past the searing pain scorching throughout my body." Emma frowns. "The venom removes all blemishes from the skin, like a baby's. Except harder and colder."

"What about that?" the blonde gestures to the scar upon the vampires upper lip.

"This?" her hand automatically reaches upward, "I received this mark just after I was turned."

Emma's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I'm not following. How can you get a scar after you've turned into a vampire?"

Regina hesitates a moment before opening her mouth to explain. But before her red lips can part Neal turns up the radio, blasting a loud, obnoxious song, nearly taking out both women's eardrums.

"Does he always do this?" Regina asks, having to raise her voice over the music.

"Occasionally. But the song is usually in better taste."

Regina chuckles, letting it die down. She looks over to the blonde beside her then leans in close to her ear. "Did you mean it?"

Trying her best not to flush Emma mutters, "Mean what?"

"What you told him," she nods to Neal banging his head to the music up front, "That you believed me."

Emma pauses, taken back by the sudden change of subject. "You heard that?"

"Vampire dear."

"Right. Yeah I-I did." Emma flushes, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Smiling softly, Regina shakes her head. "No, but a bit surprising. If I thought anyone were to see any reasoning you would be the last on my list." She smirks. "What made you change your mind?"

"Your speech." Emma shifts a little in her seat, their skin brushing gently against another. "I…could relate to it."

"How so?"

Emma bites her lip; unsure if this would be the most opportune time to share, "Um well, you know how you said you didn't have anyone to share the world with?" Regina nods silently. "It's like that for me too. I'm kind of alone."

Stunned, Regina blinks rapidly in awe. "But you have Neal…"

"Neal's my partner and he's great, but he doesn't really understand." Emma shrugs. "No one does really." Not for 13 years.

"I…." she hesitantly places a hand on her forearm. "I'm sorry." Emma meets her gaze with a soft smile.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but, I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened to you. Just because I'm one of them doesn't mean I approve of their actions." She removes her hand slowly. "Being immortal has its downside. Everything I've seen over the past years can't be forgotten and I have eternity to think about it. It's enough to drive anyone insane, knowing I can't go back and change anything. To make it better" Her voice saddens.

"Regina…" Emma watches her carefully, feeling oddly protective for the woman.

Quickly composing herself Regina smiles. "But the past is the past I suppose. But if I keep this up your friend here will be my undoing." She grins, flicking her eyes to Neal's reflection staring into the rearview mirror. "He's extremely protective of you isn't he?"

"I guess, we're a team, we always have each others backs. And if you haven't noticed, he doesn't really like you."

Regina's eyes widen in mock surprise. "Oh? Well that's a shame. I so thought we could become the best of friends." She smirks. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like me?" Regina purses her lips to keep from smiling. "Am I charming enough for you?" she winks.

Despite her efforts Emma laughs, almost causing Neal to swerve off the road. He quickly turns down the music. "What's so funny back there?" his voice emits nothing but suspicion.

"Just having a bit of fun. Would you like to join us? How about a game of I Spy? Humans still play that right?" Regina smiles sweetly at him through the mirror, sliding ever so much closer to Emma.

Neal grinds his teeth together. "No I'm good. Hey, Emma do you want to come up and drive for a bit?" his voices emits nothing sort of desperation.

"I thought you wanted to have first drive?" the oblivious blonde asks. Neal groans as Regina chuckles beneath her hand. "What?" They both shake their heads.

"I would be more than happy to drive." Regina pipes up through her grin.

"Not a chance."

Regina shrugs, unfazed. "Fine." She sits back in her seat, pressing her arm against Emma's.

Both hunters' eyes widen. "Regina…what are you doing?" Emma whispers.

"Regina!? What happened to 'you don't have a name'!?" Neal screeches the Jeep to a halt in the middle of the forest road.

"She's obviously changed her mind. I find it refreshing that at least one of you has some sense rather than acting like a five-year-old child!" Regina growls, her chocolate eyes turning a fierce red.

"Regina…" Emma warns softly. At the sound of her voice the vampire's eyes immediately lose their fiery appeal.

Neal narrows his eyes at the exchange and begins to speak but a collective growl swallows his words. "Wha-what was that?" his large eyes grow larger as he looks out the window.

Nothing could be seen in the bushes flanking both sides of the roads, the start of a vast forest. But the group knew the animalist growl they had heard wasn't to their imagination.

"Stay quiet." Regina quickly shifts her stance making herself able to view out of all windows at once. "There's more than one." Her eyes narrow.

The growling starts up again, louder and more menacing than before. A sharp bark rings across the road and the bushes rustle, uncovering a mangy, hairless dog with elongated feet and pointed claws. At the sight of it Regina bares her teeth, griping the arm rest tightly.

Emma's eyes widen as she meets Neal's gaze in the rearview mirror. "What are they?" she whispers.

"Laelaps. Greek mythology states that once it has a target in sight it doesn't stop hunting until caught." Her voice turns icy as she continues. "And how fortunate for us to have stumbled into their line of sight." More of the mutant dogs begin to emerge from the bushes, their unsettling sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Is there any way to kill them?" Neal pipes up, eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

Regina shrugs, unconsciously leaning in front of Emma. "Not that I know of. Perhaps our weapons at hand could fend or maybe even scare them off. But either way we'll have to fight our way through this." She sighs, keeping her eyes locked on the mutant pack.

Emma's eyebrows furrow, taking in the present situation. Scanning the now dog scattered road she turns to Regina.

"Kiss me."

Both vampire and human turn to her in bewilderment and shock. "What!?"

Keeping her eyes trained on Regina Emma huffs. "Kiss me. Or…bite me whichever one gives you energy." She searches her eyes. "You do drink…blood right?"

Regina blinks in understanding. "Yes, but I don't need it-"

"To help fight off an entire pack of hell dogs or whatever they are, yes you do."

Regina sighs; sure she wouldn't be able to talk the stubborn blonde out of it. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just….don't take too much." She bites her lip, slightly re-thinking her decision. Regina stares at her, unmoving. "Well, go on."

Neal's face flushes. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, she needs her strength up too." Emma looks to him sharp. "She's our top priority or have you forgotten that?" she focuses back on the vampire. "Hurry, they're getting closer."

Blinking, Regina leans into the blonde, inhaling her scent. She gingerly places her hand onto her thigh as she slides closer, ghosting her lips over soft skin. The vampires eyes flutter close, parting her lips to place a light kiss above the blondes' pressure point.

"You might feel a slight pinch." She whispers before enclosing her lips onto her neck, sucking lightly. Emma gasps quietly at the sensation; it didn't feel like what she expected, the sharp pain and drainage. The actual process was gentler much like she was receiving a hickey. She shivers at feeling of Regina's tongue swiping gently over her skin, her fingers begin to curl and uncurl in light arousal.

The vampire scoots closer, her grip on the blondes' thigh tightening as her lips continue to suck. Emma swallows down a moan overly aware of Neal's piercing gaze burning into the rearview mirror. Time seems to slow down with itself; Neal's stare, the Laelaps circling the Jeep, Regina's hand inching its way up Emma's thigh.

In one sudden motion the pressure on Emma's thigh has disappeared along with the sensual sensation against her neck.

Licking her lips, Regina puts as much of a respectable distance in the cramped backseat between them her eyes wide. They stare at another for a moment, chest rising and falling in unison.

"Thank you." Regina breaths out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Regaining her voice after a beat Emma nods. "You're welcome." The car turns silent only the light patter of dogs paw outside fill the air. Emma glances at a red-faced Neal. "We-we should hurry." She looks back to Regina, "You ok?"

She nods. "I'm fine. Did I…did I take too much?"

The hunter begins to unconsciously rub her neck. "No, I don't think so. I feel fine." She moistens her suddenly dry lips. "You ready Neal?" he nods. "Then let's go."

The team grabs the deadliest looking weapons, gives another reassuring glances and taking in a breath, they open the door.


	5. Doctor Gina

**Hello my lovelies! I have returned with another chapter! I seriously need to work on my updating skills but procrastination is, sadly, a trait of mine. But I am working on the new chapter as we speak! :D Enjoy! **

* * *

The dogs growling echoes in their ears, Regina's louder than the others. Cautiously they move as one, hoping to drive the dogs back into the shrouded forest surrounding them. But their plan didn't seem to be catching on with the pack, they snap at them making the group shuffle back to the Jeep every few feet.

"This isn't working. We need to rush at them." Neal whispers.

Keeping her gaze locked on a pair of mythical mutts, Emma shakes her head. "No, that's too risk, we're completely outnumbered." She risks a glance to her right at Regina, "Any ideas?"

Regina pauses, clutching her rifle tightly. "I could distract them while you two get away." She chews on her lip thoughtfully.

"I'm in." Neal's voice suddenly having a noticeably more cheerful tone. The pack emits a bone-chilling growl at the sound. He flinches.

But Emma didn't like the sound of this plan. "Then how will you get back to us?" Regina doesn't reply. "No, we just started this mission and you're who I'm protecting." One of the dogs in front of her bares their teeth. "We're sticking this out together." Neal rolls his eyes.

"Fine." Shouldering her gun strap to the side, Regina takes a step forward. The pack immediately steps away from her. "But we do this my way." She fans out her hand, a ball of fire sparking from her palm.

Emma's eyes widen. "No, that's too dangerous." Her eyes flick from the dogs to Regina.

"For you maybe, but for me," she juts her palm forward and stream of fire bursts towards the dogs making them whelp and scramble for safety. "This is child's play." She grins.

"Regina!" Emma tries to take a step forward but the dogs surrounding her bark furiously, forcing her back. "Don't do anything stupid."

The vampire glances back at her, lifting an eyebrow. She tosses a fireball at the pair, igniting them instantly. They race around in circles trying to extinguish their flaming tails.

"With you two stupidity just seems to follow." She offers a hand out to the slightly impressed blonde. "More him than you." She nods to Neal who is trying to ward a trio of mutts with his crossbow. She and Emma exchange a glance. "Do I really have to save him?"

Emma smirks, still wary of the dogs stumbling around behind them. "Yes, we'll need him." He lets out a scream and she cringes, "Eventually."

Sighing, Regina flicks her wrist to shoot a flame at the dogs. Neal watches wide-eyed as they yelp and run into the forest. "You're welcome." Regina smirks, turning to fend off what's left of the pack.

Running a shaky hand through his hair Neal stumbles his way to Emma. "I don't think a confidence boost is really what she needs right now." He mutters.

Emma smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think you owe her. She could've missed the dogs and just burned you."

"Yeah, right." He mutters. The pair watches as Regina almost lazily shoots flames at the pack, dogs stumble back into the trees rapidly, nearly stepping on another to get away from the flames. "Now I think she's just showing off to look good." Neal grumbles, not liking the way his partner was watching the vampire.

"Maybe." Emma bites her lip. "But its working."

"Emma, you can't be serious. She's a vampire for Gods sake."

"I know what she is." She reluctantly turns her gaze from Regina. "That doesn't mean I can't admire her skills. If it wasn't for her we'd both be dead."

Neal huffs out a breath, leaning against the Jeep. "Just don't let your schoolgirl crush go to your head."

Emma's eyebrows rise up. "Schoolgirl crush? Is that what you think this is?" she frowns, turning to face him. "I'm just doing my job, but unlike you I can set my differences aside. What's your problem with her anyway?"

His face flushes. "I just don't like the way she looks at you."

"The way she-? What the hell are you talking about Neal?"

A menacing growl forces Neal's mouth back shut. They turn to see a large dog with raven black fur glaring at them with the reddest eyes either had ever seen.

"I'm almost positive that isn't a Laelaps." Neal whispers. Emma shakes her head in agreement. "Get behind me."

"No, I'm sure if we move we're dead." Emma whispers back. Her blood freezes when she realizes that Regina was oblivious to this new threat, completely wrapped up in torching the Laelaps. The odd new mutt seemed to come to come to this conclusion as well, turning its bloody gaze to the vampire. Drool drips from its mouth as it tenses itself into a leap. "Regina!" Emma races out to grab the brunette just as in a panic, Neal fires his crossbow.

Regina turns, eyes wide, to see the arrow slide against Emma's waist, piercing her skin before hitting the hound in the neck. The last of the pack scurries at the sight of the midnight dog and Emma hitting the ground simultaneously.

"Emma!" human and immortal shouts, racing to her side.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Regina's gazing down at the blonde in a panic.

"I was aiming for the black…dog…thing! How was I suppose to know she was going to run to you!?"

Regina groans in frustration, gently flipping Emma onto her unwounded side. She whimpers in pain, tightening her hold around her wound. "Emma, I'm going to need you to move your hand, ok?" Regina speaks softly, as if talking to a small child with a scraped knee. She slowly intertwines their fingers and pulls Emma's hand away.

Blood flows from her waist evenly, a large gash peeking out from the tear in her shirt. Regina's soft brown eyes assess it carefully, pulling back the cloth covering it. "It's not as bad as I thought. She's lucky; if you had shot any closer we'd be pulling that arrow right out her." She tosses Neal a sour look.

He returns it evenly. "If you had been paying attention she wouldn't have had the insane notion to go save you." He grumbles.

"I'm sorry I was a bit preoccupied saving your ass!" she snaps back at him. "I knew I should have left you for the dogs." She mutters.

Neal grinds his teeth together ready to rant but Emma coughs, causing them both to quickly focus back on her. "Guys…..don't fight….the dogs might come back…" she whispers.

"Emma, try not to speak, alright?" Regina's voice turns back to the soothing tone. "Can you move?"

Emma nods and begins to slide her torso upward but quickly hisses in pain. Neal and Regina's hands fly out in assistance. "I'm fine, it just hurts." She looks up to Regina, who stares back intensely. "You shouldn't be here."

"What?"

"The blood. Doesn't it bother you?" Emma coughs again.

"No, not since you allowed me to…taste you…" Regina feels her face heat up and Emma takes note of the action.

She lightly touches her cheek. "You're doing that weird warm thing again." She smirks.

Regina slides her hand away. "It tends to do that at times, as I've told you." Glancing at Neal, she clears her throat. "Now be honest, how much pain are you in?"

Emma's eyebrows furrow. "Not that much as along as I don't move too quickly."

Regina huffs out a breath. "Then it's safe to relocate you." Looking to Neal she stands. "You might want to move."

He frowns. "Why?"

"I don't want you to be in the way when I pick her up."

"What? No, no way am I letting you pick her up in this condition. Or in _any_ condition." He stands as well, fingers curled into fists.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Do you want her to get well or not?" he nods. "Then move." Before he could protest Regina squats down and in one swift motion, scoops Emma into her arms.

Blinking rapidly, Emma looks up at her. "Wow, I-I don't think this is necessary, Regina…" but in truth she felt perfectly content in the woman's arms.

Regina smirks down at her. "Relax; I'm not carrying you over the threshold. But I hardly think you're in any condition to be walking, no matter how short the distance." She carefully sets the hunter down on the hood of the Jeep then grabs the first aid kit, swiftly returning in front of the slightly dazed hunter. "Neal, why don't you go pretend to be useful and gather some firewood?" Regina orders, keeping her eyes on Emma.

Grumbling, Neal shoulders a rifle and walks into the forest, keeping his eyes out for any threats.

"If I didn't have to deal with it, I would think your banter would be comical." Emma smirks.

"One of the perks of traveling with a vampire." Regina smiles, then allows her features to harden in concentration. "He nicked you pretty well but it's nothing I can't take care of."

"Does turning into a vampire come with a P.H.D?"

The brunette chuckles. "Sadly, no. But I do know a thing or two about patching someone up." She flicks her eyes to Emma's briefly. "You're going to have to remove your shirt." She admits bashfully.

Feeling herself turn red Emma bows her head. "Oh. I'm…going to need some help." Her cheeks heat up further. "With my waist and all…."

"Right, of course." Regina quickly takes the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head carefully. Casting it aside, her eyes sweep over the blondes torso. "Did I hurt you?" Emma shakes her head, trying not to feel self-conscious. "Good. Ah…now the wound." Feeling a bit flustered Regina gently places a hand on Emma's side "Does it hurt when I touch the skin surrounding it?" she asks softly.

"No…" the blonde keeps her head bowed as the vampire gently slides her fingers up her skin. She waited for the pressure against her wound but instead feels fingers slide around her chin, forcing her gaze upward.

"Keep your head up. Your hair is getting in the way." Regina explains, brown eyes now matching the blue they were staring into. She quickly drops her chin and focuses back on her task at hand.

"Why do your eyes do that?"

Regina sighs, straightening to face the blondes gaze once more. "They reflect what I'm feeling." She begins to bend back down to reach into the first aid kit but Emma wraps her fingers around her arm. "Emma, you're hurt. If I don't act soon it'll get…" her voice trails off at the sight of Emma staring up at her. Her hair frames around her face, the sun illuminating around it like a halo, making her look purely gorgeous. "Infected…" she breaths out.

Emma's bright blue eyes shine brighter as her grip on Regina slowly loosens. "What are you feeling now?" she inquires, honestly intrigued.

"I um," Regina blinks rapidly knowing her kaleidoscope eyes would reveal any emotion that might be sweeping through her baffled mind at the moment. She looks away, thankful her hair was creating a thin barrier, giving her time to rein in any confusing feelings. Looking back to the curious blonde she hardens her stare. "I feel like you're trying to distract me so you won't have to get any stitches." She pulls her arm from Emma's grasp and reaches over to the first aid kit.

"Regina…" Emma pouts. "Can't you ever give me a straight answer for once?"

Pulling the needle and thread through her skin, Regina sighs flicking her eyes to Emma's briefly. "No."

Emma groans then flinches. "Why not?"

"Because this is not the time or place to have a Q &A session."

"This is the perfect place. We're both here and not completely preoccupied. For Gods sake Regina, you're three inches away from my face!" she huffs. "I just want to figure you out."

Regina pauses. "Figure me out?" her eyebrows rise. "Well that's different…." She mutters. "Then again, you're different." She chews on her lip.

"How am I different?" Emma's heart flutters at the thought of finally getting somewhere with the closed-off woman.

Regina hesitates before putting the equipment aside. "Did you know I had gone to three other hunters before finding you?" Apparently the blonde did not, according to the wide-eyed expression on her face. "They took one look at me and kicked me out. I never even got a chance to tell them what I was there for…When I saw how you reacted once I entered the room I prepared myself for yet another ignorant mortal who wouldn't give me a second thought because of what I was. But…" she meets her gaze intently. "You didn't send me away." A small smile flits across her lips.

"No human has ever given me a chance before. But here we are, you wounded from trying to protect me…" she searches her eyes thoughtfully. "Thank you for that by the way." They smile at another. "Why is it that whatever seems to happen to you is partly my fault?" Regina asks quietly, letting her smile fade.

Emma's eyebrows pull together, "This isn't your fault. You were protecting us so it's only fair that I protect you. I mean, that's my job." She hesitates a moment before slowly lifting her arm to touch Regina's cheek. "I've always had this urge to help the helpless. I could have just met you on the forest road but I would have done the same thing I did today."

Using every ounce of strength she has not to lean her cheek against Emma's hand, Regina gazes down at her silently. She had never come across a human who would risk their life for her or any vampire really. But apparently there was someone crazy enough to do so and she was lucky enough to be the one to stumble across such an attractive good fortune.

"You're doing the warm skin thing again." Emma whispers, pressing her fingers closer to the vampires' skin. "Are you going to tell me how that works?"

Regina could feel the heat of both her skin and Emma's hand on her cheek. Adverting her eyes from the blonde, she slowly removes her hand back to her side. "No." she turns her gaze down at the hood of the car.

Swallowing down a groan, Emma sighs. "Why not?"

Regina struggles to pull her focus back up to her. "Your side is bleeding." She quickly begins to work intently on her wound.

Emma watches her carefully as she works. "How long have you been alone?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, I'm just assuming you're alone. From how you act, all closed-off and sullen whenever someone tries to get to know you." She shifts her position atop the hood. "Your guard is always up."

Eyeing flashing, Regina looks back to the hunter. "I find it difficult to put my guard down, seeing as my own clan is coming after me." She snaps. "I am not alone. I always had my clan, ever since I was turned. And eventually I had…him." Her voice softens.

A flash of jealously at the vampires tone slices through Emma. "Right." She mutters, lowering her gaze. "What's his name anyway?" She looks back up to see Regina shaking her head.

"Names have power. If they ever found out his name, they would track him down in seconds." Her skin visibly pales in fear. "Then they would have no trouble coming for me." She glances at a terribly confused Emma. "It's a bit difficult to explain but overall a vampire thing." She shrugs.

Emma nods, her hair tumbling in front of her face. "It's hard to keep up with what's a common vampire trait or a Regina thing." She mutters, making a mental note of the new information.

Regina's eyebrows furrow. "A….Regina thing?"

Peeking up at the brunette through her curtain of hair Emma flushes. "Oh. Um, yeah it's what I call those little weird traits you have that no other vampire seems to possess." She shrugs.

"What a scientific name you've thought up for it." She smirks. "'Regina thing'."

Emma rolls her eyes as she slides her shirt slowly back over her head. "It's the best I can do." She unconsciously begins to rub her side, forgetting momentarily of her wound.

Regina reaches out to stop her. "For an experienced hunter you certainly have a tendency to get into trouble quickly." She smiles softly at her. "It's like watching a child."

"Gee thanks." She ducks her head further, allowing her hair to fall over her pink face.

Regina resents the golden locks in that moment, wishing the hunter would look back up at her. "I didn't mean it in a rude manner. A lot of people love children." She bites her lip, feeling as if she made it worst. She was out of her element trying to comfort a human. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Emma shrugs. "I'm not upset. I've heard worst." She starts her rub her side again but quickly stops herself.

Unsure how to proceed, Regina reaches out for her but pulls back. "I'm sorry." Emma shrugs again. They keep this position for a long moment, Emma staring at the ground Regina staring at Emma. Gathering up her courage, Regina gently pushes back the golden locks, tucking them behind a shocked Emma's ears. "For what it's worth, I'm sure they were assholes with no future." She smiles softly; happy to see the blondes face again.

Returning the smile Emma meets her gaze. "Close. They were my foster brothers."

Oh. Regina hadn't been expecting to hear that. "I'm sorry, I had no idea…."

"I know. Most people don't. But it wasn't as bad as you would think, not every family is horrible." Her voice grows soft. "I just had a tendency to be put in the worst ones. After the first…" she pauses and clears her throat.

Wanting to comfort the obviously hurting woman Regina quickly changes the subject. "Do you ever think about curling your hair?"

"What?" Emma's eyes grow round.

"Your hair. Have you ever thought of curling it?" she takes a strand and wraps in around her finger. "It would look pretty."

"No. I have to move around a lot so hair wasn't my top priority." She watches the strand twine and untwine around the woman's slender finger. "Why?"

Regina shrugs. "Just curious." She glances out at the forest. "Your friends been gone for a while."

In all honesty, Emma had completely forgotten that she even had a partner. "Should we go look for him?"

"No. That would only create more chaos if he returns and finds us both gone. Not to mention he would blame me for trying to seduce you away." She smirks.

Emma chuckles. "True. But I don't like the thought of him out there alone. Especially with things like that walking around." She looks over to the black dog still lying lifeless a few feet away. "Do you know what it is?"

Regina looks at it for a moment then shakes her head. "I've never seen one before. But I do hope it was just lost in the area."

"Is the big bad vampire scared?" Emma grins.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Not for my safety as much as yours. I'd rather not have you as my patient again. You're awfully squirmy." She smirks.

"I'm a model patient. I can't help it if I don't like needles." She swings her legs in a child-like manner. "Do I get a lollipop after this, Doctor 'Gina?"

Regina chuckles. "No. But if your friend comes back in one piece with the firewood I can go hunt. Which means you get dinner."

Emma's eyes widen. "You're going to hunt for our food?" Regina nods. "Can I come?"

Huffing out a breath, Neal staggers out the forest, an armful of logs in his possession. Quickly side-stepping the dog, he drops the pile in the middle of the road. "I got the wood." He breaths out heavily.

"So I can see." Regina grins at his staggered breaths. "You actually managed to carry quite a bit, good job." She hits his back, causing him to stumble forward. She stifles a laugh as she looks back to Emma. "And to answer your question: No."

Emma and Neal groan in unison. "Why!?"

"Because you're injured and will become a liability for me, and later turns into a meal for whatever is out there." Regina points to the darkening trees.

Neal places a hand onto the Jeep, resenting the vampire more and more. "Why would you want to go with her?"

"I've never seen a vampire hunt before." Emma explains.

"Nor will you ever. It's too dangerous for you to stand close while I hunt." Regina chews on her lip. "I tend to get…carried away."

That only made Emma's will to go increasingly stronger. "Please?" she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She had no idea why she thought the action would change the vampires mind. In fact she was sure Regina would just roll her eyes and walk into the woods alone.

Instead Regina rolls her eyes and holds out a hand. "Come along." Neal's eyes bulged out at the sight of their fingers intertwining.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He begins to walk with them. "I mean, the vampire already said it's too dangerous and I'm sure it's not even that intriguing to watch." His tone turns pleading. "Why don't you just stay here and we can hang out?"

Regina pauses, turning to smirk at his frazzled state. "If you want to join us Neal, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait your turn." She pulls Emma closer to her side. "It's actually quite the experience." She winks at him before continuing her way to the forest.

Neal sighs, giving up. "I'll just get started on the fire." He reluctantly makes his way back to the pile of wood. Gazing out at the pair just as they disappear into the trees he huffs. "Guess it's just you and me." He looks over to the still dog and sighs.

* * *

The unlikely pair makes their way deep into the forest, Emma leaning on Regina to avoid any of the stitches to come a loose. They travel silently, both still in a bit of awe at the agreement for this trip. Regina was completely baffled as to how or why a simple gesture of hair tucking could melt her heart and break down her walls.

Regina's muddled thoughts are interrupted when Emma stumbles over a fallen branch, nearly taking them both down. "Could you be a bit more careful?" Regina snaps.

"Sorry…but we don't all have super senses."

Regina rolls her eyes, coming to a stop. "I knew you shouldn't have come along." She mutters. "Apparently this is only way I'll ever get anything done…" sighing she looks up to Emma. "Get on my back."

As expected, Emma's eyebrows rise. "Wait, what?"

"Get on my back and I'll carry you until we find something suitable to eat."

Emma's lips twitch. "How very Edward Cullen of you."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'd like to think I'm a bit more practical than a sparkling vampire. And I'd have better taste in women." She appraises the woman in front of her. "So Miss Swan, you have two choices; either walk back to camp or climb on."

It was a painfully easy decision. Emma adjusts her stance before hopping onto the vampires back. She wraps her arms around her neck as the brunette slides her hands onto her thighs.

"I'm not too heavy?" Emma asks, trying to decide where to rest her head.

"Emma, I've carried people three times your size. You're incredibly light." She starts to move forward at a brisk pace. "You might want to hold on tightly." Emma wastes no time to press her body closer to Regina's, griping her waist with her thighs. Clearing her throat and hopefully her mind, Regina begins to jog through the trees.

Breaking into a sprint they pair flies through the forest, pausing only to make sure Emma hadn't tumbled off along the way. The feeling of absolute freedom pulses through Emma's veins as she clings to Regina past a blur of green and blue. She wonders if this is how it usually looks for the vampire, everything moving at such a fast pace that when told to slow down it becomes infuriating. She assumes Regina isn't a one to slow down often.

Coming to a stop Regina slides Emma off her back, the mortal's chest rising and falling from adrenaline.

"That was…new." She huffs.

Regina smirks as she scans the area intensely. "Not your idea of fun?"

"No, don't get me wrong that was awesome. I'm just not use to moving at such speeds." She rests her head against a nearby tree, her torso feeling sticky. Glancing down at it she sighs. "The stitches came a loose."

Regina whirls to face her, eyes zeroing in on the blood soaking through Emma's shirt. "See? You just don't listen, I told you you shouldn't come." She sighs. "Take your shirt off again." After Emma does so she moves in to look at the fresh wound. "I suppose stitches won't hold it, plus there's the trip back…" she mutters to herself. "I guess I'll have to."

Unable to stand being left in the dark any longer Emma pipes up. "You'll have to what?"

Regina purses her lips at the woman, irritated that she couldn't seem to follow directions. "I'm going to have to perform a vampire healing."

"Which is…?"

Regina licks her lips as she takes in the blonde. "I'm going to have to directly touch the wound." Emma still looked lost. "If you can recall how I receive my form of power…"

That rang a bell in the blondes head. "Oh... Oh! Then do it." She offers her arm to the woman.

"No. It's a bit more complicated than that. I wouldn't kiss the wound itself." She bites her lip lightly.

Emma's mouth forms a perfect 'O' once she realizes how this works. She clears her throat and straightens herself up against the tree. "Then do it." She repeats, sounding more confident that she felt. "We have hunting to get to."

Regina rolls her eyes but gingerly places her hands onto Emma's waist, applying light pressure onto the wound. "Try to move too much, it can only work it I keep direct contact on the wound." Emma nods, tensing herself for the kiss.

As they lean in, it occurs to her that since the woman arrived she seemed to be having some kind of physical contact with her, it was a bit odd to think that just weeks earlier the very idea of kissing a vampire would have been utterly repulsive but now she felt a bit…anticipated at the thought of red stained lips against hers.

Their eyes flutter close as lips softly make contact, Emma's hands hover over the woman's body before resting on her waist. She was wary of the effects this kiss might have on her, the vampires' powers were still unfamiliar territory and she couldn't afford to lose control.

But Regina was making it extremely difficult. Unsure if it was professional or otherwise Emma couldn't exactly say she was protesting when she feels the brunettes tongue slide into her mouth, tasting a light mixture of apples and lilac. Emma leans back against the tree, pressing Regina closer to her, her mind becoming foggier by the minute. She slides her hands up the vampires' body at an infuriatingly slow pace.

At least that how it felt to Regina. The vampire knew it was dangerous to be enjoying herself so much, she had to concentrate. But those damn hands caressing her body so perfectly….She curses mentally, reminding herself that she had a task at hand. Using every ounce of willpower she possessed she blocked out the burning sensation between her thighs and the maddening urge to toss aside the black bra creating a barrier between them. She channeled her power to focus only on the hunters' waist, feel the gash begin to close and the blood to evaporate.

She had almost gained complete control of the process when a sensual clutch much to close to her upper chest causes her to release a soft moan. Her breathing turns uneven as hands slide slowly upward, beginning to enclose around her breasts. Gasping, she quickly takes a hold of Emma's wrists and holds them a respectable distance from her chest. Her eyes pop open to see Emma slowly meeting her gaze.

The blondes' eyes shift from her shackled wrists to Regina's body. Her skin fades into a soft pink once she realized what had occurred.

"Sorry…."

"It's fine." Regina quickly interjects, feeling her skin heat up as well. She releases her grip from the blushing blondes' wrists. "How is your side feeling?"

Emma glances down at her exposed torso, feeling oddly self-conscious. "It's fine. I guess your healing works." In more ways than one. "Thank you."

Eyeing her work Regina nods. "You're welcome. Glad you're feeling well." Her eyes pass over her chest then swiftly move to the left of her. "Might we hunt now?"

Emma nods, chewing on her lower lip. "Uh, yeah. Go ahead." She gestures out to the vast forest. She lifts her left foot, resting it on the tree trunk and folds her arms across her chest.

Regina doesn't move, keeping her stare steadily on Emma. They hold another's gaze for what seems like an eternity. Flicking her eyes up and down the blondes stature Regina's lips twitch slightly. "You do realize you can put your shirt back on?"

Re-dressing was the last thought on Emma's mind but she wasn't about to let the vampire in on that. "Yes. But I don't feel like putting it back on." She replies stubbornly, adjusting her arms across her chest. "So go hunt, I'm not going anywhere."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Fine." She turns around to scan the area for any sighs of life nearby. Her eyes zero in on a trio of rabbits sitting in a patch of grass some distance away. "Try not to forget to put it back on before we leave." She smirks at her over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you would enjoy that." She counters, flushing.

Regina adjusts her stance into a low crouch, eyes locked on her prey. "Perhaps I would." She mutters before shooting off towards the rabbits in a silent sprint. Emma's eyes widen, not expecting the vampire to be so graceful.

She leans off her tree trying to get a better at the blur of brown flying through the trees. Knowing better than to follow her, Emma cranes her neck to peek around a large oak blocking Regina's acrobatic leap into the air, landing on the branch of a tree.

Shaking her head clear Emma quickly scoops up her shirt and tugs it over her head just in time to see Regina zig zag her way just above the rabbits crouching down against the branch.

Emma's breathing picks up as she anxiously watches both Regina and the rabbits. Seemingly oblivious, the rabbit family hops from one patch of sweet flowers to another, unaware that their death was looming ominously overhead. Emma locks her eyes onto Regina, praying she wouldn't be detected by not only the rabbits but any other creature lurking nearby. With her heart pounding in her ears, she clutches onto the bark of the tree, reminding herself that Regina was fine and even in danger could handle herself.

But the feeling of protectiveness hovered over Emma's head like a storm cloud, she wished the woman would hurry and kill the rabbits already so she return safely back to their tree. Regina however, was taking her sweet time circling her prey, multicolored eyes fading from midnight black to soft brown and back again. She tenses herself in the tree, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting family of four. Her thoughts idly wander to Emma back at their tree, wondering if she could see her from this angle. She wondered if the blonde found this appealing or repulsive. With a quick shake of her head she reminds herself that she doesn't care what the blonde thinks.

But did she still have her shirt off? Regina silently prays the answer is yes as she gracefully leaps from the tree, hitting the ground on all fours. The rabbits had frozen in fear, muscling tensing to flee. But Regina was faster, swiping out for two of the rabbits and fireballing the others.

Though none of the rabbits were dead just yet, all were in a critical state. Grinning, Regina scoops them up by their ears and starts back to Emma, traveling by tree just for fun. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time, almost like a child. She realizes it's because she had an audience to show off for, hunting alone was never as much of an enjoyable experience.

With their tree in her line of sight Regina slows to a light jog. Emma was standing right where she had left her, shirt back on, despite her slight disappointment. Regina drops the rabbits and smiles.

"I see we're all in one piece."

Tugging at her shirt, Emma smirks. "More or less." Her eyes casually appraise Regina, making note of any injuries. She breathes out in silent relief when not having found any.

"Are you done examining me?" Regina flips her hair from her face, smirking at the pink blonde.

Emma nods bashfully. "I thought you were going fall off the tree or something…" she admits.

"Well I didn't. But thank you for worrying." She adds this to the rapidly growing mental list of things Emma Swan does/feels that no human has ever done/felt towards her. "We should get back." She adds softly.

Emma nods. "Neal is probably shitting himself in worry over us."

"Over you." Regina corrects, holding out a hand to help the woman onto her back as she tosses up the rabbits. "I thought we had established that he doesn't like me."

Wrapping her arms tightly over her shoulder Emma grins. "Not now, but this mission is still young." She finds comfortable position. "Maybe he'll end up feeling the same way I do."

Despite her best efforts, Regina's heart flutters. "And just how do you feel?"

Emma chews on her bottom lip. "Well I don't hate you."

"Only a few more stages to go until you confess undying love." Regina teases, starts off into a slow sprint.

Emma laughs, griping their dinner tightly. "We'll just see about that."


	6. An Emma Thing

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, sorry its so short. I promise the super exciting stuff is in the very near future!**

* * *

Regina silently stares across the flames at the pair of humans munching on the now roasted rabbits. They laugh at something Neal whispers into Emma's ear, causing Regina to cast her gaze up at the starlit sky.

She knew it wasn't jealously coursing through her veins; she wasn't petty enough for that. But their friendship would eventually grow into something much more intense and when that time comes there would be nothing she could do about it. Why would Emma choose her over the man she's worked with for years? Why should she even be considered an option?

Regina had decided to stop lying to herself. She knew wanted the woman, badly, but she still wasn't sure if it was a sexual or romantic connection. Flicking her eyes back to the flames she discreetly watches the blonde, chewing on her bottom lip. The vampire just couldn't place how she found the woman so appealing in such a short amount of time, especially since they had such a shaky start. There was only one human worth Regina's heart and even then it took her some time to completely open up to him. She huffs, causing the fire to shudder away from her breath.

Emma Swan. Monster Hunter. A mortal. Completely forbidden for her to even be breathing the same air as her, let alone swapping spit every few days. Regina couldn't possibly allow this to continue, she had to rein in her emotions and focus on the main priority, keeping him safe. And a blonde, charismatic human wasn't going to distract her. No matter how attractive…or how toned her body is.

Regina clears her throat, shoving any and all thoughts of Emma out of her mind. The woman herself decides to glance to across the fire in this moment, locking eyes with the frazzled vampire. She offers her a small smile, tucking a loose strand of long hair behind her ear.

Slightly surprised, Regina returns it briefly, casting her head down at the cold soil praying the hunter wouldn't come over. The last thing one needs while trying to block out someone from your mind was that very person sitting extremely close to you, looking utterly adorable wrapped in a woolen blanket.

Thankfully, Emma didn't move from her seat against the hood of the Jeep. Frowning slightly, she turns back to Neal, slightly less animated with the conversation. Regina peeks up at her through long lashes, feeling a bit like a lovesick teenager. She stands and turns for the trees, thinking that a walk might help clear her muddled mind.

"Where are you going?"

Regina slowly turns to see Emma staring after her, Neal looking mildly annoyed a few paces behind. "For a walk." The vampire replies briskly.

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Emma sighs, "Just answer the damn question, Regina."

"Do we have a bedtime on this mission?" Regina tilts her head to the side, smirking at Neal's agitated expression. Emma just rolls her eyes. "I'm assuming that would be a no." Regina begins to turn away, knowing the blonde won't let her leave without a proper explanation. Her judgment proved correct when she felt a hand enclose around her wrist. "Miss Swan, I would appreciate it immensely if you would release my hand."

Emma doesn't move, tightening her grip. "Regina, it's been a long day and I really don't feel like dealing with your bullshit right now. So just make things easier on both of us and answer the question."

Sighing, Regina meets her stare. "The smoke is suffocating me, I need to move away into fresher air." She explains robotically, making up her excuse on the spot. "Unlike you both," her eyes flick to Neal, "I don't need a fire. So if you'll excuse me…." She tugs at Emma's hand trying to break free of the woman.

"I'm coming with you."

"Not necessary." Neal and Regina scold. They exchange an unsatisfactory glance, quickly looking back to Emma. "I don't need a bodyguard." Regina continues.

Emma frowns. "Then why did you come to us for help?"

"I came to protect the mortal I love. I care for his safety only, if they catch me so be it." Regina hopes her clan wouldn't track her down with Emma still by her side; she inwardly cringes at the thought.

"Don't say that." Emma whispers, sounding honestly concerned for the vampire. "You don't have to die for him." She frowns. "You're not dying for him." What was so great about this guy anyway? What made him so special to earn a vampires love?

Regina releases a shaky breath, "What makes you so sure?" chocolate eyes search pools of blue and green.

Emma locks her gaze with the brunette. "Because I won't allow it." Her voice grows soft.

Heart fluttering, Regina breaks their gaze. Dammit. The woman just keeps finding ways to catch her off guard with something completely, unnecessarily cute. She tugs at her wrist again, needing to desperately get away from the blonde before her emotions get the best of her.

"Emma, let me go…" she mutters.

Dropping her gaze to her fingers circled around the vampires' slender wrist Emma shakes her head. "I told you I'm coming with you. So I guess we're taking a walk."

"Emma…."

"No. I'm not letting you out in that forest alone. I wouldn't care if you were a fucking giant; you're still under my protection." She forces their gazes to lock together. "I'm going with you." Her tone rings out with a note of finality.

Eyes widening, Regina gives up. "Fine. But if you get killed it's on you."

Neal steps up then, eyes narrowed. "I'm coming too."

Emma turns to him. "Someone has to watch the Jeep, Neal. But if you'd rather go with Regina, I could stay…"

"No!" hunter and vampire shout simultaneously, almost too quickly. Neal composes himself, clearing his throat. "Um, no that's fine. Go ahead. But if you're not back in thirty minutes I'm coming after you." His hard stare bores into Regina, who returns in evenly eyes burning into a fierce red.

"Ok…." Emma flicks her eyes between the two. Turning back to Regina she smiles lightly. "Then let's get started." She slowly releases her grip around the brunettes' wrist.

Regina rolls her eyes but starts back towards the forest. "I promise to have her back in one piece." She calls over her shoulder. She looks to Emma with a devilish smirk. "Since you have a curfew we'll have to cut our fun short." She tosses Neal a grin, eyes flashing. "Pity."

Neal balls his hands into fists, vibrating with rage. "Don't you even think about touching her…"

"Who said anything about touching?" Regina tilts her head playfully to the side. "Tasting is_ much_ more fun." She chuckles at the sight of Neal's reddening face.

"Guys stop it." Emma scolds, feeling her face flush nonetheless. _Tasting…. _"We should go before it gets too dark." She quickly pushes Regina towards the trees. "Bye Neal, don't let her words go to your head, okay?" she calls out reassuringly.

Once shrouded by the thick brush Emma allows herself to chuckle. "I swear you're going to give him a heart attack one day."

Regina smirks. "He shouldn't be so sensitive. I told you he was protective of you." She slows her pace, letting the hunter catch up to her side.

"We look out for each other, He's like my brother."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Emma looks to the woman curiously. "Why not?"

Shrugging Regina keeps her eyes ahead. "I just don't think that's how he would label your relationship." Emma's eyebrows furrow, making Regina chuckle. "I suppose it's a good thing your blind to it."

"Blind to what?"

Regina pauses, giving the blonde her undivided attention. "How much of an impact you have on people." She admits quietly. "I'm assuming you're like this with others of your kind." God, she hoped so.

"Like what?"

"Surely you're not really this ignorant? You have this…way of making people feel like they…" she bows her head in light embarrassment. "Like they don't have to be alone." Emma's eyes widen. "At least, that's what I'm getting from your friend."

"Me? No, I think you're wrong." How could she possibly make others feel less alone when she was lost herself?

Regina shakes her head. "No, it's there. I can tell. I guess it's just a…'Regina thing'." She smiles. "Just like your gift is an 'Emma…thing'."

Emma smiles. "I don't have a gift. And if I did, making people feel less alone would definitely not be it." She shrugs. "I just don't judge people for who they are on the outside."

"Maybe that's it then." Regina watches her quietly. It made sense. Everyone had always taken one look at what she was on the outside and come to the conclusion that the inside wasn't worth their time. Until Emma Swan came along and cracked her wide open.

"For a human you're incredibly complex." She mutters. "You have layers that you're not afraid to expose. Especially in front of someone like me, that would next to impossible for a common mortal." Her eyes slowly sweep over Emma's stature.

"I thought we had established that I'm not like other mortals." Emma tenses, watching the vampire watch her.

Stopping her gaze on her face Regina smiles softly. "This is true." They silently stare at another, Regina doing her best not to close the short distance between them. She still wasn't sure if the uncontrollable urge to kiss the woman was for lust or love. She prayed it wasn't the latter. The last thing the vampire needed was another human to worry over. Lust she could easily deal with, in a matter or seconds that need could be fulfilled.

Blushing profusely, Emma ducks her head. "Regina…."

Snapping out of her thoughts Regina shakes her head clear. "Yes?"

"Don't you think we should get going on this walk?"

"Yes, yes we definitely should." Regina quickly turns away from the blonde, beginning to sprint. She needed to get away from the alluring woman before she goes insane. The wind whips through her hair as she flies through the quiet forest at a god-like speed. She runs until her mind completely blurs into itself, muddling up from down. She felt good. She felt powerful. She felt free.

That is until she remembers she had left behind the very person she was running from. Sighing, she performs an about face, running back to the woman that had invaded her mind. It occurs to her that this will become a never-ending process if she doesn't learn to control her emotions soon, forever begin pulled back into the emotion she fears the most.

Reaching a slightly pissed Emma, Regina shoots her a sheepish smile. "Sorry…"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Some walk."

"You didn't really want to come anyway."

"That's beside the point, Regina. You could've been hurt out there."

Regina rolls her eyes, leaning against a truck of a tree. "I highly doubt that. It would have had to catch me first." She appraises the blonde. "It's you I should be protecting." She realizes softly.

Emma shakes her head. "That's not your job."

"Beside that point, you make a much easier target than I would." Regina argues sharply. "You're fragile…" her tone softens.

"Fragile? I think that's a bit extreme." The blonde scoffs.

Regina huffs out a breath. "Look at what happened to you today! We have just begun and you get injured!"

"That's because I was protecting you! That-that thing would have gotten you and then…"

"Then I would have recovered like I always do." Regina frowns. "I'm not like you or Neal, Emma or have you forgotten that?"

Emma bows her head bashfully. "Actually….I had." Regina intakes a silent breath. "It's so easy to forget you're not human. You have so many traits that a regular vampire doesn't and I just…forget…" she pierces shyly up at the brunette through her lashes.

Regina blinks rapidly, trying to regain composure. "I thought we had established that I'm not like other vampires."

Emma's lips turn up into a smile. "This is true."

She lets out a small laugh. "Maybe that's why I like you, because you're different." She knew there was much more to it than that.

She liked her? Was that good, should she be happy? Under normal, less stressful circumstances Regina most likely would've be very pleased by this confession but due to her current state the words only confused her further. "Is that the only reason?"

Emma shrugs. "There's probably more but I can't think of them right now." She glances up at the thick treetops. "I'm sure its way past thirty minutes by now. So unless you want to see an extremely pissed off Neal cutting his way in circles looking for us, I suggest we head back." She stuffs her hands into her pockets, rocking on her heels.

Regina smirks. "As much as that image amuses me, I'd rather not set out to look for him at this time of night." She slides next to Emma, gently nudging her waist forward. "Though I am going to ask you what you like about me everyday." She mummers near her ear.

Shivering lightly, Emma grins. "I'm sure I'll think of something."


End file.
